Hogwarts Is Never Going to Be the Same
by The Tiny Dangerous One
Summary: Eleven exchange students come to Hoswarts. Enough said. A story that came to me one day during lunch. Written entirely for fun. 5th year, slight AU. Please review, but no flames. Dracoxoc; ocxoc; randomness. Rated for language.
1. Arrival

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be J. K. Rowling. And I'm not. I really don't own the either. They're based off of my friends and I have their permission to post this. I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. **

**The names have not been changed to protect the innocent.**

Chapter One: Arrival.

Trying to cram eleven people into one compartment on the Hogwarts Express was not a good idea. Still, they managed it. The eleven kids were exchange students from America, here to spend at least one year of their magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Did you hear that they're going to sort us into houses?" asked a tall, brunette boy by the window, known as Mitch.

"They're sorting us? I didn't know that!" exclaimed the brunette on his lap.

"Yes Lauren, it was in the letter," replied a girl with deep brown hair, also sitting on someone's lap.

"You know what Emilie . . ." was all Lauren could think of to say.

"That's O.K. Lauren, we love you anyway," the new voice belonged to a tiny blonde girl who looked about three years younger that she actually was. She was leaning against the door of the compartment.

"Remind me again why we all had to cram in here?" asked a gangly by with mousy brown hair and an attitude.

"Because, Charles, we're going for the world record of people crammed into a train compartment," answered a tall blonde boy on the floor.

"Shut up, Jordan, no one asked you!" Charles snapped.

Suddenly, the girl leaning against the door let out a yelp and fell backwards. Someone had opened the compartment door.

"Well, well, if it isn't the exchange students," a voice sneered. "A little cramped, aren't we?"

"There's room for one more," purred the blonde boy sitting next to Mitch and Lauren.

"Jon, stop flirting with every guy you see," said the black girl sitting between Emilie and Charles.

"Shut up Nicole," Jon said.

Katie, the girl who had been leaning against the door, managed to sit up and look at the intruder. He was tall, blonde, thin, and pretty good looking if he didn't have a sneer on his face.

"Are you O.K. Katie?" Lauren asked.

"Never better," her friend replied sarcastically.

"I'm supposed to tell you that you're to go with the first years to be sorted," the boy at the door said.

"And if someone were to ask us who the sexy person who helped us is?" Katie asked.

"Draco Malfoy," was the answer. With that, he left the compartment.

"He is smexy as hell!" Jon exclaimed.

"Jon . . ." Nicole laughed

"What?!"

"Nothing . . ."

"I think we're almost there," said the buy sitting across from Charles.

"Do we even have enough room to put our robes on?" Emilie asked.

"We could . . ." Lauren replied, searching for the answer to the puzzle.

"We'll just have an orgy," Jordan said.

"Shut up," was the unanimous reply.

______

When they were getting on the boats to cross the lake, Jon almost fell in. Katie actually did. And Nicole attempted to push in Charles. After the first years were sorted, Professor McGonagall lined up the exchange students. Taking pity on a tiny, shivering, Katie, she dried her robes for her.

"This year, we will be hosting exchange students from the Woodrow Wilson Wizarding Academy in America," Dumbledore announced. "Since they have no houses at their school, we sought to make them more welcome by sorting them into ours!"

There was clapping as McGonigal started reading from the list.

"Lauren Belville,"

The hat thought for a while, then said, "Hufflepuff!"

"Mitch Maher,"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jordan Troger,"

"Griffindor!"

"Charles Rogers,"

"Slytherin!"

"Jon Bee,"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Matt Brewer,"

The boy who sat across from Charles stepped up.

"Griffindor!"

"Liam Schaver,"

The boy who sat between Jordan and Katie on the floor was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Katie Grant,"

"Ravenclaw!"

Katie gave Malfoy a huge, sexy, grin on her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Nicole Pittman,"

"Griffindor!"

"Jacob Deeters,"

The boy whose lap Emilie was sitting on, her boyfriend, pranced up to the stool.

"Griffindor!"

"Emilie Heckenkamp,"

Jacob gave her the thumbs up as the hat went on her head.

The hat though for a few minuets, then shouted,

"Slytherin!"

"I feel like Romeo and Juliet," Emilie muttered as she sat next to Charles.

**Well, here it is, the first chapter. This story is written for fun. I intend it to be that way. Reviews are very welcome. I would love to know how I'm doing as a writer. Flames will fall on def ears. If you can't say it nicely, don't say it at all.**


	2. Classes

**For disclaimer, see chapter one.**

**Previously: Eleven exchange students arrived at Hogwarts and were sorted into various Houses.**

Chapter Two: Classes

Their first class of the day was potions. As they passed Malfoy, Nicole elbowed Katie in the ribs, earning her a smack on the arm. Nevertheless, Katie grinned and waved at him. Her reward was a look of contempt. The Ravenclaw took a table with Emilie, Nicole, and Jacob. Jordan and Matt were stuck with Charles and Malfoy.

It wasn't a pleasant start to Snape's day. Emilie and Nicole had a hard time paying attention because they were talking. As a result, they missed a few key steps. Katie and Jacob were equally distracted. Except _they _didn't blow up _their _cauldrons. Next to them, Charles was having a bit of a herd time. He had carefully followed all the instructions, but his potion was a thick, black, bubbling ooze instead of a light blue color.

"What is _this_?" Snape asked as he peered into Charles's cauldron.

"Um . . .black goo . . .?" was his relpy.

Malfoy sniggered and opened his mouth to say something. But before he got a chance to, a giant fireball erupted from Charles's cauldron. The other exchange students howled with laughter as the mushroom cloud settled.

"Silence!" Snapre yelled, in an attempt to quiet the class.

Emilie and Nicole were already lost, leaning against the table for support. Jacob was making a failing attempt to stop laughing. Order was disrupted again when Matt spoke,

"Well, so far, this class has been a blast."

Ten points were taken from Griffindor for disrupting the class.

______

Care and Keeping of Magical Creature was one of the classed that all the exchange students had together. Emilie and Jacob walked to class hand-in-hand, earning curious stares from other students.

"What are you looking as?" Emilie asked a girl who stared a but too long.

The girl, a Griffindor, gave her a nasty look and walked on.

"Cheer up," Lauren said, "They're just jealous that you have what they don't."

"Like Romeo-and-Juliet-like tendencies," Jordan added.

"That made no sense," Emilie responded.

Jordan shrugged.

"Heckenkamp!" a male voice shouted sharply.

The group turned around to see Draco Malfoy sauntering towards them.

"It's true then," he continued. "You're dating a Griffindor!"

"Blow it out you ass, Malfoy," Emilie spat.

Katie winked at Malfoy and gave him another grin. He was about to say something to her, but class started. Hagrid was teaching the class how to properly raise and train Nifflers. As soon as they caught sight of the furry little creatures, Katie and Emilie let out a cry of,

"Oh my God! They're _so_ cute!"

This caused Hagrid to beam at them before ordering the class into pairs. Nicole was paired with Cedric Diggory because Emilie wanted to be partners with Jacob, and Lauren wanted to be with Mitch. Unfortunately, Katie ended up with Malfoy.

"You're mental," Malfoy sneered when Katie started cooing at the Niffler.

"Am not!" Katie cried indignantly.

Malfoy snorted, "I can't believe you think this ugly little hairball is cute."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder,"

"Apparently," but Malfoy was not staring at the Niffler.

Meanwhile. Emilie was rocking the Niffler in her arms.

"Aren't you so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" she cooed in a baby voice while Jacob patted its fur.

Everyone else had already started feeding their baby Nifflers from bottles. Katie held her Niffler toward Malfoy, trying to get him to feed it. He flatly refused to touch it.. He stood there, with a curious look on his face, watching her feed it. Suddenly, Jordan shouted and jumped three feet in the air.

"Ow! It bit me!" he cried.

"Only _you _would get bit by a Niffler," Nicole chuckled.

"What's dada?" Liam asked, looking at his next class. "Is that some kind of parenting class?"

"No you moron!" Charles replied. "DADA, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh my God, you actually _know_ something!" Emilie gasped mockingly.

"Shut up, Emilie,"

"Up your ass, Charles."

**No, Cedric did not die. I need him in this story, so he's there. ^____^ Please review!**


	3. Draco in Drag

**Previously: the exchange students were getting settled into Hogwarts. And causing trouble.**

Chapter Three: Draco in a Dress

One afternoon, in the middle of the second week, Transfiguration class got a little side-tracked. The class contained Slytherin, Griffindor, and a few Ravenclaw students. The desks were pushed against the wall because they were going to turn trash cans into chairs. Emilie, Nicole, and Katie were standing together, sharing a few laughs. Emilie took out her wand and started quoting _Wicked_.

"Ball gown. Ball gown," she said, flicking her hot-pink, sparkly wand at nothing. "Is this thing on?"

Nicole and Katie started giggling. Jacob overheard the conversation and laughed, too. Then Emile pointed her wand at Malfoy, who was standing in front of them.

"Ball gown," she said.

Draco's school robes immediately changed into a frilly, pink, gaudy, ball gown. The entire class erupted in laughter.

"Aw, Draco. You look so sexy in ruffles," Katie said between pearls of laughter.

"I am _so _sorry, Malfoy," Emilie said, but she was laughing so hard that it was hard to tell that she was sincere.

Professor McGonagall put Malfoy's robes back the way they were and the class continued. . . .

______

"Grant!" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed through the hall. It was lunchtime, and the friends were heading outside to enjoy the sunshine. Kaite turned around at the sound of her name, and saw the blonde Slytherin stalking toward her.

"So you think seeing me in a dress is funny, do you?" he sneered.

"Well, technically I said you look sexy in ruffles," she replied cooly. "And personally I think you'd look sexy in nothing at all, too."

Malfoy blushed and sputtered. Finding nothing to say, he stormed away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

______

Lunch was the only other time when all eleven exchange students could be together, talk and have fun aside from a few minutes after dinner and before curfew. I was the end of the third week, and lunch was a jumble of crazy, unimportant stuff. Just like always.

Jordan pushed Charles in the lake. Emilie and Jacob were having 'special alone time.' Katie, Nicole and Lauren had taken off their robes in order to remember the dances from their last school musical. Jordan and Matt tried to help them, but they remembered even less than the girls. They had almost figured out the dance to the last song in Act I, when someone called out Katie's name. She turned to see Malfoy and his cronies standing at the edge of their group.

"Are these _your_ robes?" he sneered, holding up one if the discarded robes off the ground.

"Yea, I think so," Katie replied, slightly out of breath.

"It's rather tiny. Don't you think?"

His cronies chuckled and agreed.

"I bet you're rather tiny too . . ." Nicole snapped.

"If you hadn't noticed, Malfoy, _I'm_ rather tiny," Katie held out her hand, expecting it back.

"Oh, you want it back?" he taunted.

"If you don't give it back," she replied matter-of-factly. "I will roundhouse kick you in the face."

"Really? Try it."

Katie strode up to Malfoy until they were six inches apart. His smirk widened. And she roundhouse kicked him in the face. He stumbled backward, holding his hand to the bloody gash in his temple that was made by Katie's three-inch combat boots.

"Bitch!" was all Malfoy could think of to say, before he retreated.

"Oh no, he did _not _just call you a bitch!" Nicole and Emilie shouted in unison. The two stood up, ready to beat the mess out of the Prince of Slytherin.

"Oh please. He's not worth it," Lauren said, trying to calm the two down.

"Yea, he's just an ass," Jon agreed.

"So I've been thinking," Matt broke the tense silence.

"Uh oh, that's dangerous," Liam responded.

Matt rolled his eyes "Anyway, I was wondering if we were going to have Quidditch practice while we're here. I mean, we've got the whole team."

"Sounds like a good idea," Jacob agreed.

The others nodded

"We should challenge all the other house teams to exhibition matches!" Jordan said in a sudden burst of genious.

"That's an excellent idea!" Emilie exclaimed.

"I'll ask McGonigal then," Matt said. "I'm captain."

______

"So, Jacob, I was wondering," Ron said at dinner that night. "Why do the girls from your school have decorated wands?"

"That's because they go to this new wandmaker in America," Jacob replied.

"Yea. She makes fancy, decorated wands that are supposed to fit a person's personality," Jordan added.

"So do any of you guys have . . .um . . .fancy . . .wands?" Harry asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"It's more a girl thing," Matt said.

Jacob was about to explain it more, but Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I have good news for you," he started. "There will be four more Quidditch matches this year. This is because the House Quidditch teams have been challenged to exhibition matches by the Woodrow Wilson Academy team!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers.

"You have a Quidditch team?" Malfoy asked Emilie.

"Yea. . . ." she replied.

"Oh, by the way," Matt said to his team, "Practice Saturday."

**Wow, I can't believe Katie got away with physical violence . . . oh well, it's a plot hole. Yes, Fancy wands do exist. In my head.**


	4. Secretly, They're in Love

**Previously: Malfoy wore a dress, Katie roundhouse kicked him in the face, and Quidditch matches were challenged.**

Chapter Four: Secretly, They're in Love

The next day was the most eventful that Katie had had so far. It all started as they entered Potions class. Hermione asked Nicole if she really had a decorated was.

"You haven't noticed?" Nicole asked.

Hermione shook her head. Nicole pulled out her wand to show it off. It was gold with forest green fillagree. Lauren, who was always excited about her wand, showed off her zebra print. Emilie's was sparkling hot pink and hard not to notice. It took a bit of persuading to get Katie to show hers. It was black, with a Chinese dragon embossed in silver.

"What an ugly wand," Malfoy snorted from his place against the wall.

"You're just jealous," Katie replied.

The argument was prevented from going farther when Snape opened the classroom door.

______

Potions was always the most exciting class of the day. Charles always managed to make his potion explode. Snape learned to steer clear of whatever table Charles occupied. And only those unfortunate enough to come late sat by him. Students had started to gathering outside of the Potions classroom right after breakfast to avoid that fate.

Today, Katie was stuck at a table with Matt, Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson. Frankly, Matt was surprised that Katie's potion was coming out alright. The entire time she was bickering with Malfoy.

"You just don't want to admit that your wand is the ugliest thing on the face of the planet!" Malfoy was saying.

"You're just jealous that my wand is cooler that yours," Katie snapped back.

"Me jealous?" he snorted. "I don't get jealous."

"That's what she said,"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't thing there is an excuse for you,"

"You need to learn how to speak to your superiors,"

"Well, that defiantly wouldn't be _you_."

"Oh, so you think you're better than me?"

"I don't think, I know,"

"What makes _you _better than _me_?"

"I'm a ninja."

". . ."

" . . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"What?!"

"I'm a ninja,"

"She is," Matt cut in.

"That's ridiculous," Malfoy scoffed.

"Not as ridiculous as your face," Katie said.

"Enough," Snape's arrival at the table stopped the argument. "Detention, both of you. Tomorrow at eight o'clock."

"But-" Malfoy started to protest.

"No 'but's. You'll be working together, so be prepared."

Nicole and Emilie then suffered from an outbreak of musical turrets.

"Sure we'll be prepared. Prepared for what?" Emilie started.

"For the death of the king," Nicole replied.

"Why, is he sick?"

"No fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba too,"

"There's room for one more in detention," Snape warned, "And ten points from Griffindor."

Nicole flipped him off behind his back.

______

Katie was stuck with Malfoy in Magical Creatures because the class was still working with the Nifflers. The two didn't speak to each other, but they still gave each other dirty looks.

"I swear, those two are gonna start makin' out any second," Jon said.

"I know, tell me about it," Lauren replied rolling her eyes.

"Um, it actually looks like they want to kill each other," Liam said, confused.

"Those sparks flying between them mean they're madly in love," Nicole explained.

"I don't get it," Mitch said.

**Well, Mitch finally had a line. Poor Mitch. Please review.**


	5. Flying Cars

**Previously: Sparks are flying between Katie and Draco. The kind that gets them detention.**

Chapter Five: Flying Cars

Lauren sat down in the front of Defense class with Nicole and Emilie.

"Did you see Katie and Malfoy?" Lauren asked.

The other girls nodded.

"Man, if looks could kill . . ."

"They'd be having hot, passionate, sex," Jordan finished from behind them.

"Shut up Jordan," Emilie said.

"You know it's true,"

"Yea, but still. They've got to get to first base-" Nicole cut her sentence short as Katie walked up.

"Who needs to get to first base?" she asked.

"No one," Nicole, Emilie, and Lauren said in unison.

Katie rolled her eyes and sat down.

______

The next day, during lunch, a mysterious speck appeared on the horizon. Mitch saw it first.

"Look!" he called. "Is it a plane?"

"No, it's Superman," Liam replied.

"Actually, I think it's a car . . ." Jordan offered.

Sure enough, the speck on the horizon grew larger and larger until it grew clear that the approaching object was a navy blue convertible.. It landed neatly in front of the castle, not far from the group by the lake.

"Hey look, it's the skank car!" Emilie cried when she saw that the licence plate read SKNK.

"It says skunk," said the driver of the car as she stepped out. She was tall, with blonde hair and a big smile.

"Whatever, Rachel," Emilie smiled back.

"What happened to you?" Nicole asked "We've been in school almost three weeks."

"Well you see. . . . I tried to go through the wrong wall . . .like I kept craching into the bricks. And I was wondering why it wasn't working. Finally, this nice witch-lady came along and told me where the right wall was. But when I finally got there, the train had already left." Racked explained.

"Wow," the group said in unison.

Before they could do more catching up, Professor McGonagall hurried out of the castle to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" she asked no one in general.

"Well . . .I missed the train, then I had to wait for my parents to fly the car to London . . ." Rachel started.

"Come with me, bring your trunk," McGonagall ordered.

Rachel obeyed and followed her into the castle. Once Rachel was out of sight, the car started up again and flew out of sight.

"Is it going back to her house?" Mitch asked.

"I think so. . . ." Lauren replied.

"Was that a flying car?" Seamus asked Matt.

"Yea, there are a ton of flying cars," Liam answered instead. "In America."

Lunch was pretty uneventful after that. Which was an unusual occurrence for the group.

**Sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer. And Fluffier. **

**There's a new exchange student, and the longest speech so far occurred in this chapter. I'm breaking records all over the place . . .**


	6. Detention

**And now . . . the chapter of fluff!**

Chapter Six: Detention

Nothing else interesting happened that day. That is, until Katie and Malfoy had detention together. They arrived in the Potions classroom to find it completely empty. No tables, no chairs. It was completely bare. Snape stood in the center of the room. Two buckets of soapy water and two brushes lay at his feet.

"You will scrub this classroom, top to bottom," he instructed. "Thanks to your friend Charles, it's gotten a bit . . . dirty. Do not leave until this room is spotless. No magic."

"Yes professor," Katie and Draco replied.

Katie took off her robe and tie, and rolled up her sleeves. Draco did the same. They started at opposite ends of the classroom. After a few minutes, Katie struck up a conversation.

"Why are you such a jerkface?" she asked Draco.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you act like such a buttface? I mean, sure you're like sex on legs, but that doesn't mean you have to act like such a jerk. It's a major turn off."

"So , you think I'm sexy?" Draco smirked.

"I've never denied it,"

"So you like me?"

"I never said that. And stop asking questions, it makes you sound dumb,"

"You're not attractive,"

"What kind of comeback is that?"

Draco didn't respond. They continued scrubbing, working their way toward the center of the room. Soon, they were only a few inches apart. Each kept stealing glances at they other. Once, their eyes met. Katie looked down quickly, blushing. Then, she reached for the wrong bucket. Draco reached for it at the same time and their hands touched briefly.

"Oh, sorry," Katie mumbled, blushing two shades deeper.

"It's fine," Draco mumbled in response.

______

"How do we reach the ceiling?" Draco asked.

The floor and the walls were now spotless, it was ten o'clock, and the only thing left to clean was the ceiling.

"I can get it," Katie replied.

"You're shorter that me. How are _you_ going to reach the ceiling?"

"I told you, I'm a ninja. I can climb walls. And ceilings,"

Draco snorted in disbelief.

"Just watch," Katie smirked.

She took off her shoes and socks and stood close to the wall, searching for a foothold. Using the small cracks between the bricks, she scaled the wall. Draco's mouth hung open in amazement.

"Hand me the brush," she said.

"Uh, sure . . . here," he replied, still stunned.

As she reached for the brush, her fingers brushed his again. This time, they both blushed. Katie scrubbed the ceiling while Draco watched her, making sure she didn't fall. Although he wasn't sure why he cared.

______

At ten thirty, they were finally done. Katie put her shoes and socks back on, picked up her robe and tie, and walked out of the classroom. Draco hurried to catch up with her and they walked together. Katie was about to turn up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower when Draco spoke.

"Hey, Katie . . ." he started to say.

"I'm surprised you know my first name," she interrupted.

"Of course I know your first name," he replied defensively.

Katie raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. It was then that she realized how close they were standing.

"Well . . . um . . . goodnight," Draco stammered.

"O.K. Well, goodni-"

Katie's sentence was cut short as Draco's lips met her own.

**I think this one was actually shorter than the last . . .oh well.** **Charles wants to know how they went from hating each other to kissing in two and a half hours . . .  
****I bet Snape never intended to play matchmaker!  
****Oh, and I just wanted to let people know that the plot device in the first chapter (where Katie falls out of the door when Draco opens it), was borrowed from another story. I made the scenario my own, but the overall idea was not entirely mine. **


	7. The Aftermath

**I've decided, school is evil.**

Chapter Seven: The Aftermath

The atmosphere between Katie and Draco the next day was noticeable. Although they were at different tables during Potions, they kept sneaking glances at each other. Nicole, Emilie, and Lauren tried in vain to get Katie to tell them what happened.

"Nothing happened!" Katie sighed for the sixth time that hour.

"You're a horrible liar," Nicole said.

"Well, you're a horrible lie-detector. I'm not lying,"

"Well, you're keeping something from us," Emilie replied.

"It's nothing important," Katie insisted.

"If it's got you upset, it's important!" Lauren said.

Katie finally gave in and wrote on a piece of parchment.

"No way!" Emilie cried, reading it first.

"What? What does it say? Nuh uh!" Lauren shouted when it was passed to her.

"Let me see," Nicole took the paper. "Oh no he did _not_!"

"What is going on over there?" Snape asked from his desk.

Nicole quickly came up with an excuse.

"We're talking about how Charles makes stuff up in Divination and gets a really good grade for it," she lied

"Thanks for revealing my secret, Nicole," Charles snapped.

"Anytime, Charles, anytime."

______

At lunch, the girls pounced on Katie again.

"Tell us everything!" Rachel insisted. She had taken Jon's place in Hufflepuff. He has been called home for a family emergency.

"Don't leave anything out," Nicole added.

"No! I don't wanna!" Katie pouted.

"You better tell us!" Emilie insisted. "Do it!"

"Do it!" Nicole added.

Katie sighted and told tem what happened in detention and the walk back to the dorms.

"And then he kissed you?" Emilie asked. "Just like that?"

Katie nodded. The other girls thought for a while.

"So . . . was he good?" Nicole asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"What kind of question is _that_?" Katie blushed.

"A valid one,"

"Well, I'm not telling you,"

"So he _is_,"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to,"

Katie groaned and flopped back on the grass.

______

The Slytherin common room was unusually empty. The only people still up were Emilie, Charles, and Draco. Emilie was in an armchair, reading _Twilight_ for the twelfth time, Carles was doing homework, and draco was on the couch, staring at the fire. The minuets ticked by in silence. Draco was the one to break it.

"Hey Heckenkamp," he said.

"Really, really, really, really?" Emilie asked, using different inflections each time she said the word. "What are you, my fifth grade basketball coach? Really?"

"Sorry Emilie," Draco said, surprised.

"That's better,"

"So . . .um . . .you're friends with Katie, right?"

"Yea,"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Is she dating someone?"

"No, why?"

"No reason,"

"Oh no. Nuh uh," Emilie closed her book with a snap.

Draco and Charles both jumped.

"You do _not_ ask if my friend's got a boyfriend for no reason," she continued. She put her book on the arm of the chair and walked over to stand directly over Draco.

"I was just wondering," he insisted, slightly intimidated.

"If you want to date her, you go for it. Just don't go sticking your tongue down her throat. You do _not_ have my permission. Or Nicole's. Or Rachel's. Or Lauren's."

"Um . . .o . . .k . . ." Draco stammered.

"Don't do it," Charles piped up. "She's crazy as hell."

"Shut up, Charles," Emilie and Draco snapped.


	8. Practice

**Sorry this update's taken so long. The end of the school year is the busiest time for me.**

Chapter Eight: Practice

Quidditch practice was the highlight of the weekend. After they kicked some random first years off the field, they got practice started. Is was a slow star because Matt couldn't get his team to stop goofing around.

"Hey everybody! Look at me!" Emilie called from her broom. Then she started to sing.

"_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky  
As someone told me lately -  
Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me -_"

"Emilie!" Matt shouted. "Practice now, sing later!"

"Aw, why?" Jordan whined.

"Because we need to practice."

"But I wanna have an orgy . . ."

"Hey! _We've_ booked the practice field for today!" a voice called from the ground.

"Well too bad, we got it now!" Nicole taunted.

Ignoring her, Matt flew down to talk to the owner of the voice. It was Oliver Wood and the Griffindor Quidditch team.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"Oliver Wood, coach for the Griffindor Quidditch team. We were scheduled to practice today."

"So were we . . .this . . .created a problem . . ."

"Yes. It does."

By this time, the rest of Matt's team had landed and the two teams stood opposite each other.

"I feel like we're about to get into a gang fight," Jacob whispered to Mitch.

"Ooh, he's cute," Emilie whispered to Nicole, looking Wood up and down.

"I know . . ." Nicole replied.

Catching Wood's eye, Emilie gave him a flirtatious grin which he returned. Jacob started looking jealous. After a bit of discussion, the Griffindors were happy to let the other team have the field. After that, practice wasn't really interesting. Except for when Katie decided to fall off her broom from thirty feet in the air.

_______

After dinner, the group congregated on a random stairwell to talk before they had to be in their dorms. Twenty minutes passed before someone noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey, where's Katie?" Jacob asked.

"I thought she was here," Matt replied.

"Yea, she's so quiet and ninja-like, it's like she's not even here," Jordan said.

"Jordan," Lauren said. "Katie _isn't_ here."

"Oh."

Emilie and Nicole exchanged a look.

"Come on," they said, grabbing Lauren and Rachel as they walked away.

"Wait!" Matt called. "Where are you going?"

"To find Katie," Emilie answered.

"And possibly open a can of whoop ass," Nicole finished.

It didn't take long to find their tiny blonde friend. (Emilie knew all the best make-out spots). Nicole and Emilie's suspicion were confirmed. Katie was making out with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh hell no!" Rachel cried. She grabbed the back of Katie's collar and pulled her away from Malfoy.

"What did I tell you about sticking your tongue down her throat?!" Emilie yelled at him.

"I have half a mind to beat yo' ass," Nicole growled.

"And I have the other half," Lauren added.

"Guys . . .c'mon . . ." Katie said timidly.

"You shut up," he friends snapped.

"The Vail of Protection _does not_ allow you to suck face with a person who hasn't been approved by the rest of us!" Nicole explained.

"I really didn't _mean_ to . . ." Katie whined. "It just sorta _happened_."

Malfoy smirked. Emilie's eyes narrowed.

"Yea, well be more careful next time," she warned. "He's pretty sketchy. He'll probably have you shoved up against the wall with his tongue down your throat _and_ his hand up your shirt."

"Oh . . ." Katie said.

"Don't pretend you wouldn't like it," Malfoy smirked.

Katie blushed

"Vail of Protection, Malfoy," Nicole warned. "Don't even try it."

Malfoy shrugged and walked away. As he passed Katie, he smacked her on the butt and gave her his signature smirk-and-eyebrow-raise.

"Touch her again and I brake your hand off," Rachel growled.


	9. Random Conversation

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. The end of the year is always really chaotic.**

Chapter Nine: Random Conversation.

Eventually, Rachel, Lauren, Emilie, and Nicole (in that order) gave Malfoy their permission to date Katie. The new couple wasted no time in creating a scandal throughout the school.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried one morning through a mouthful of eggs so it sounded more like "'oody 'ell."

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron swallowed and continued, "That exchange student in Ravenclaw–"

"Katie," Nicole corrected.

"Katie then. I just saw her kiss Malfoy. Who on earth would want to kiss _Malfoy_?"

"I would kiss Malfoy," Nicole sighed, "But Katie got to him first."

"What does that mean?" Harry thought he knew that answer, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Katie's dating Draco Malfoy," Jordan explained from a little way down the table.

"Gross!" Ron nearly chocked on another mouthful of eggs. "That's almost as bad as Deters dating that Slytherin."

"Watch what you say about my girlfriend," Jacob warned.

Ron just shrugged.

__________

Katie had a 'no PDA in class' rule, and Draco grudgingly obliged, just to humor her. Lunch was a different matter altogether.

"Is it _really_ necessary to use your boyfriend's lap as a pillow?" Liam groaned one sunny afternoon.

"Yes," Katie and Emilie replied, from their pillows. A.K.A. boyfriends.

The boys rolled their eyes. A few minuets passed by in random conversation. At one point, Emilie asked Draco a very important question.

"So, how did you get rid of Parkinson's Disease?"

"Huh?" was his intelligent response (note sarcasm).

"Pansy. How were you able to break up with her?"

"Oh. I just told her I was tired of seeing her and not to talk to be anymore."

"Ow, that's harsh," Matt winced.

Draco shrugged.

"Your boyfriend's a jerk," Lauren informed Katie.

"I know, but his hotness makes up for it.

"Ew. . . ." was the response from Liam, Jordan, and Charles.

At that moment, Rachel decided to dance up to the group, her face positively glowing.

"Where were _you_?" Emilie asked.

"Makin' out with Fred Weasley," was her reply.

"WHAT??" the entire group was now paying complete attention.

"And _how_ exactly did _this _happen?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I kinda tripped walking up the stairs. He helped me pick up my books and things, and I guess it kinda evolved from there."

"In one day?" Liam asked.

"No! It's been about four or five." Rachel defended.

"And you got mad when I kissed Draco before he was 'approved'." Katie grumbled.

"This is different," Rachel replied matter-of-factly.

"How?!"

"Because Fred isn't a jerk-face with a bad reputation." Emilie explained.

"Yea, I guess you're right," the tiny blonde sighed.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Malfoy whined.

"It's perfectly fair," Charles smirked, "It's true."

"Well you're a jerk-face who no one likes," Liam retorted.

Everyone laughed.

Except Charles.

**Yay!! All done! I'll try to update regularly from now on, but no promises.**


	10. Cat Fight

**So much for updating regularly . . .**

Chapter Ten: Cat Fight.

No one seemed surprised that Rachel was dating Fred Weasley, after all, they made a really cute couple. Katie and Emilie, on the other hand, were still putting up with crap from people who didn't believe in inter-house dating. Emilie had recently gotten a detention foe punching Theodore Nott in the face for talking trash about Jacob.

Katie's ultimate nemesis had become Draco's ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. The two girls exchanged death glares whenever they passed each other in the halls. By the next trip to Hogsmead, Pansy finally snapped.

__________

The Group (yes, proper noun) was sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a good time and being louder than was probably necessary. Two tables had been pushed together to accommodate all the students which now included both Weasley twins, Cedric Diggory, and Draco Malfoy (you can imagine how well they got along . . .). Emilie and Rachel were saving chairs by sitting on their boyfriend's laps, and when Ginny came over to talk to her brothers, Katie gave up her seat in favor of Draco's comfy lap.

As luck would have it (or not), Pansy happened to be in the Three Broomsticks at the same time with her friends Millicent and Daphne and sitting In full view of Katie and Draco. Her mood grew ever darker whenever the two shared a kiss (which as often), and she started planning her revenge. To her udder delight, she got her chance that very day.

"I gotta pee," Katie announced randomly in the conversation.

"Thank you for that information," Lauren replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Katie smiled, hopping off Draco's lap and heading to the ladies bathroom.

Seeing this, Pansy excused herself and followed. Everything was calm for a few minutes. When a huge BANG! came from the Ladies restroom. Everyone froze, searching for the source of the noise. Katie came flying out of the bathroom, followed closely by a wand-wielding Parkinson.

"You _stole_ him from me!" were the first words out of Pansy's mouth.

"Stole who?" Katie asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Draco! You stole my Draco from me!"

"Well, he's not yours anymore," Katie said as she calmly dodged another curse.

Pansy made a strangled noise somewhere between a growl and a scream.

"Besides," Katie continued, ducking around a pole. "I didn't _steal him_. He jumped ship."

As Katie dodged yet another curse, Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. He made his way calmly over to the fight (which wasn't very far) and placed himself between the two girls with his back to Katie in a protective gesture.

"Back off Pansy," he warned. "I told you we're through."

"Only because you were snogging that . . .that . . ._Mutt_ behind my back!"

Several things happed at once. Katie tried to get past Malfoy, but he grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms at her sides. Emilie and Rachel were both trying to struggle out of their boyfriends' holds. Lauren leapt form her seat and Mitch had to quickly grab her by the elbows. Nicole got to her feet but was restrained by Cedric. Matt, Jordan, Liam, George, and Ginny, all leapt to heir feet, knowing an insult when they heard one. Charles, however, remained in his seat, observing the scene with an interested, pleased smirk.

"We should leave," Cedric suggested calmly, breaking the tension.

"_After _we kill Parkinson," Rachel growled.

__________

So the boys were forced to escort (more like drag) their girlfriends out of the pub. As one can imagine, they didn't go willingly.

"YoubetterletmebackinsidesoIcanbeatherassnoonecallsmyfriendamuttandgetsawaywithitI'mgonnabeatthesmugnessoffherpugface-"

"Nicole! Calm down!" Rachel said.

"I'mnotgonnacalmdownI'llcalmdownafterI'mdonebeatingherpastySlytherinass!"

"How on _earth_ can you talk that fast?" Cedric asked, amazed.

"She has really developed lungs," Emilie explained.

"You get used to it after a while," Matt added.

Within a few minuets, all the girls had calmed down enough to speak in coherent sentences.

"What exactly is a mutt?" Draco asked when he was sure he wouldn't get his head bitten off for it.

"It's a derogatory term for an American witch or wizard," Katie explained sounding more calm than she was actually feeling.

The Hogwarts students each raised an eyebrow.

"Most Americans have mixed ancestry. Both national and magical," Matt continued

"So Mutts have blood from Purebloods, Muggles, Muggle-Borns, Half-Breeds, and even Squibs," Jacob added.

"Yea, there are like two Purebloods in the entire country," Liam joked.

"And they're related," Jordan finished.

"So Mutts have a little of everything?" Cedric asked.

The Americans nodded.

"None of us have a lineage quite like Katie, though," Lauren added.

Draco gave his girlfriend a questioning look.

"What?" Katie snapped, still angry. "So my great-grandmother was a fairy. What about it?"

"That's kind of sexy," Draco said.

"Eww," Charles gagged.

**That's it for this chapter. I've got all the way up to Christmas Break written, but after that I'm going to need some ideas. Your suggestions are always welcome!**


	11. The First Game

**Well, I'm doing nothing all summer and I still have trouble finding time to type this up** . . .**can anyone explain that?**

Chapter Eleven: The First Game

It took about five minuets for the news about the Hogsmead fight to circulate throughout the school. Most of the students at Hogwarts didn't understand the use of the term, so Professor McGanagall explained the implications one day in Transfiguration.

"And if I hear _anyone_ using that phrase in its negative connotation," she warned. "They will receive an immediate detention."

"Makes you wonder why Malfoy's still dating her," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Maybe it's because my sexiness outweighs my family tree," Katie, who happened to be sitting behind the two, replied. "That or love, but who really cares about that any more?"

Ron turned scarlet and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

__________

The day before the first match between WWWA and Griffindor was a Saturday and both teams were given half a day to practice. As the Griffindors left the field at the end of practice, they stopped to talk to the Water Buffalos about anything but Quidditch. Emilie noticed that Jacob was talking to Katie Bell in a more than friendly manner. Pushing her doubts aside, she focused on the upcoming match.

Most of the time practice was too much play and not enough work. This time was no exception. Jordan got on his broom, lay on his stomach and started to free style.

"Jordan! This is Quidditch, not swimming!" Emilie scolded

"Oh. . . ." there was a pause. Jordan flipped over on his back and started to back stroke.

"Guys!" Matt yelled. "More Quidditch, less fun! We've got a game tomorrow!"

"But Quidditch _is_ fun," Nicole said.

"And _we're_ not guys," Emilie corrected.

Matt gave them a look and practice started. For real this time.

__________

The Water Buffalos' locker room was unusually quiet the next day. Everyone seemed to be concentrating on the game. Well, except for Katie who was resting on the bench, half-asleep.

"Hey, aren't you worried?" Jordan asked her.

"Why?" she yawned. "Should I be?"

"You're going up against _Harry Potter_! He's the best seeker at Hogwarts!"

"Really? Well I'm the best seeker ever. I've beaten Viktor Krum, I can beat Harry Potter."

"Cocky much?" Nicole laughed, shaking her head.

"Look who's talking," Emilie replied.

With that, the team headed out to the Quidditch field. The entire team being:

-Matt- team captain and keeper

-Nicole and Emilie- beaters

-Mitch, Jacob, and Jordan- chasers

-Katie- seeker

The captain's shook hands, the whistle blew, and the game started.

"We're not going easy on you because you're Rachel's friends," Fred warned Emilie and Nicole.

"Good 'cause I'm gonna hit you with a bludger _because_ you're Rachel's boyfriend," Emilie replied.

The game was close. The Griffindors were the best team at Hogwarts, but the Water Buffalos were just as good. The only set back was that Fred, George, Emilie and Nicole started a bludger war among themselves and stopped hitting bludgers at the other players. An hour and a half into the game, Harry spotted the snitch. As he sped off in pursuit of the tiny golden ball, Katie caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Matt's philosophy in choosing Katie was that: smaller + lighter = faster. It worked every time. She covered the length of the field in two seconds, within five she had overtaken Harry. Her hand closed around the snitch and the game ended.

"I've never seen anyone fly that fast!" Harry exclaimed as he congratulated Katie after the match.

"Yea well, Matt's training is a nightmare." she laughed.

__________

"Where's Katie?" Mitch asked back in the locker room.

"I saw her and Malfoy 'celebrating' underneath the stands," Nicole replied.

"Jacob's gone too . . ." Emilie said, sounding worried.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to Katie Bell," Matt said.

Emilie hurried out of the locker room. It didn't take her long to find them. They were standing somewhere between the locker rooms and the field, kissing.

"What the hell is that?" Emilie shouted, the tears starting to fall.

"E-Em . . ." Jacob stuttered. "Listen, it's not what it looks like . . ."

"Oh, really? You're _kissing_ her! What else is it supposed to be?"

Before he could stop her, Emilie turned and fled into the castle.


End file.
